fanondigimonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digimon all star party
Digimon all star party is a multiplayer party game for all game consoles including Nintendo switch and Party Mode.The characters in the game are the Digimon anime heroes' Digimon partners.The story mode in the game plots Agumon and his pals having so much fun in the Digital world now that their human partners were gone.The mini games in the game mostly focus in the Digital world but the Digimon human tamers make cameo appearances in some mini games.The playable Digimon in Digimon all star party are listed below.The game will be released during the summer of 2018,possibly on July 21st or June 11th but you can decide in the comments. Digimon all star party playable Digimon 1.Agumon (Adventure version) 2.Gabumon 3.Biyomon 4.Gomamon 5.Tentomon 6.Patamon (With his very adorable Digimon rumble arena 2 voice or Digimon Adventure voice.You can decide what voice Patamon can do in the game settings) 7.Palmon (With her male like Digimon rumble arena 2 voice or Digimon Adventure voice.You can decide Palmon's voice in the game settings) 8.Gatomon (Salamon is a howl singer in the mini game "Howling singer horror") 9.Veemon (Demiveemon was in 4 separate colors as there are 4 of himself in the mini game "Demiveemon Dash") 10.Hawkmon:Female (Several Poromon were in the mini game "Poromon Push" where the object of the game is to have the least Poromon in their corner when time runs out) 11.Armadillomon (Four Upamon were in four colors in the mini game "Upa,Upa and Away") 12.Wormmon (A Minomon was in the mini game "Where's Minomon?" where the players must find Minomon in the pinecones before everyone else while avoiding being fooled by the real pinecones to win the game) 13.Guilmon (Several Gigimon were in the mini game "Gigimon Gamble" where players must clear the herd of hungry Gigimon before they get to them by giving them the correct food they desire to eat to fend them off.If any Gigimon reach any of the players,even when they're not looking,they're out.The object is to be the last one standing or be the player to feed the final Gigimon,who is female and her favorite food is macaroni and cheese as she can eat her favorite food five times,last to win) 14.Terriermon (Several Gummymon were in the mini game "Gummymon Gush" where the players must avoid being knocked off of the platform by the Gummymon and into the ocean below.The last player to fall wins) 15.Renamon (A Viximon was in the mini game "Viximon virtue" where she holds on to one of the players tails and that player must tag another player to get rid of her by running into them.If you have Viximon when times is up,you're out.The last player remaining wins.A Viximon also appeared in the mini game that returned in Digimon Park 2 "Strike a pose" where she has a pie on her table at the Digital world restaurant,waiting to throw it at one of the players.The players must avoid being pie-faced by pressing the buttons onscreen as quickly as possible.If you're hit by a pie from Viximon,you're out.If you're the last player to get hit by a pie,you win) 16.Impmon 17.Flamemon 18.Agumon (Data Squad version.Koromon was in the mini game "Koromon knockout" where the players choose a hole to stick their head into and try to avoid the one that has Koromon inside.If you choose Koromon's hole,you're out.The last player standing wins) Category:Games